Glass Chains
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Chapter 2 : But that little, shiny, golden, and standing thing was really annoying, so she was just… well, you know, getting rid of it. / Twoshot / Fate/Zero/Stay Night; AU-ish / GilgameshXSaber /
1. Chapter 1

a/n : Hello! This is my first attempt at Fate/Zero (or Fate/Stay Night) fandom. I hope I did my best ^^

GilgameshSaber is my favorite pairing (they are so damn cute together), but I didn't find that many fics about them, so I decided to try and write one.

Hope You'll enjoy this!

disclaimer : I only own the plot

* * *

"The heck…"

Gilgamesh stared at the mess in front of him, mentally facepalming. _People _were spread everywhere—some on the sofas, some laying on the ground, and some on _both_—with unique positions while empty metallic glasses laid in the middle and corners of the room, table, and seats. Slow music flood gently from the big speaker just across the room; the karaoke was still not turned off. Smell of liquor hung heavily in the air. He only left them for one freaking hour, and _this_ was what awaited him. What the hell were they up to anyway?

A head popped from behind the blood eyed man, revealing the mixed expression of a young butler regarding the sight. "Uh, My Lord?"

Gilgamesh raised his hand. "Clean this mess."

"Y-yes, right away," the butler replied, raising his gloved hands—getting ready to summon some help—but was stopped by yet again another of his Master's order.

"On second thought, just let them be," he said with a cold, irritated voice. Really, with such circumstances, they could just get some awful muscles pain by the time they got up, but again, it was their own fault. They were only celebrating their high school graduation, for goodness's sake. Not to mention that it was actually quite unimportant, since they were also going to enter the same university again. They would all meet again anyway. See how pointless it was?

Gilgamesh ran his hands through his golden locks, clicking his tongue as he carefully walked across the room, nearly stepping onto either people's body, things, or just some suspicious random substances spread all over the room with each step. His blood orbs scanned around. On the sofa was Irisviel, sleeping shoulder-to-shoulder with Kiritsugu, while Kirei was lumping onto the space next to them in a strange position—God knows what happened to him.

Sleeping soundly in the floor were Diarmuid and Lancer, empty beer cans surrounding them—they seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot tonight. Alexander occupied a big space in the corner, snoring loudly while hugging an empty bottle of beer; his small, black-haired companion crushed between his side and the wall. Poor guy.

Such a big mess. If it weren't for Saber asking him with that gleaming emerald eyes and charming smile, he would never agree to let them invade his mansion. Ah, how he wanted to see that smile again, just for _him._

Back to his search. Gilgamesh's red-blood eyes narrowed, he couldn't see his favorite female anywhere in the room. Where was she? Did she finally realize how stupid the party was, and decided not to join these piles of _mess_? But then again… Saber was one of the firsts who suggested the party, and she wasn't the type to just leave her friends and get all loony by herself. No. His instinct just told him so, as he scanned around the room again, looking for her beautiful figure.

No luck yet.

Gilgamesh ran his hand through his golden locks as it slowly fell from its usually spiky state and clicked his tongue. He repeated his gaze around, and stopped it at the beautifully carved woody doors just across the room. Ah, yes, his mansion was too big that he sometimes forgot about some of its rooms, including the balcony just outside the karaoke room. Once again crossing the junk-piled room, he opened the door; and he was right; he could barely see her golden locks popping from behind the big cushion. He smirked.

"Enjoying the view, My Queen?"

He was answered by mere silence. He smiled to himself, keeping his composure. "I hope you enjoyed being in my mansion. Although, I suppose it's hard not to, since I have ordered to prepare almost everything you might need here. So, what do you say? Getting more interested in becoming My Queen?"

But he was—yet again—answered by the silence. And maybe, the soft wind that just breezed past them, if you could call it an answer. The unwanted response was getting to his nerves, and his brows furrowed. It's true that she was… a special person, to him, but how rude of her, not answering _him? _He frowned and stepped forward, attempting to have a closer look.

"Woman, I demand you to—"

Facing him was her beautiful figure bathed in moonlight, her eyes closed peacefully and her head slightly hung to the side. "So you were sleeping…" he mumbled, enchanted by his sight. He lowered his body, couldn't hold back the temptation to get a better look at his queen's sleeping façade. Without realization, his lips pulled so slightly in a gentle smile. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in such place, though, princess," he stated to particularly no one.

Gently—to not wake her up—he lifted her—his Queen—and carried her bridal style. He went inside the karaoke room and took every of his steps carefully, heading to the exit door. Welcomed by the confused expression of his butler, he gave a small smirk back. "Sssh… Be quiet and get out of my way, " he said in a low tone before walking forward in fast, yet soundless steps.

_Clack_

A luxurious room—the best in the mansion, of course—greeted the two 'kings'—how they were known for their great influence and leaderships skills—and a few good steps were all it took to arrive to the bedside. Gilgamesh slowly put his sleeping beauty onto the soft, fluffy bed, and pulled the feathery cover to bring more comfort to her body.

The rumors were true, that the famous Gilgamesh was not a very gentle person, for he liked to do things fast and clean—although sometimes, quite harshly. He'd do anything necessary to get his will done, which was why, at such young age, he managed to lead his family along with the companies his dead parents inherited him successfully—it was even gleaming in more glory in his hands.

But to the beautiful figure in front of him, it was a different thing. It was clear that he treated her like nothing else in this world. He treated her like a fragile piece of glass, though he was the only one to know the truth about his harsh ways to get her. For him, she was too precious—although she was not a weak or fragile woman, he treated her with gentleness that he never showed openly. He knew it all, about how strong the woman he loved was, but still had this feeling of afraid to break her apart if he 'touched' her too hard.

This woman… was devouring his sanity. Yes, that must be it.

His long train of thought unknowingly had brought him into a long daze. Snapping back to reality, Saber was there—laying so gracefully on his luxurious bed. It was dark—the moon light sipping trough the narrow spaces of the windows were their only lighting, but why did she seem so… bright? Gilgamesh ruffled his hair in frustration and leant forward, touching her cheek with one hand, observing her façade better.

Why wouldn't she just stop being so stubborn and fall into his embrace? He offered almost anything, if only she agreed to be his.

This woman was really bad for his sanity, he thought, as he closed their distance with a sweet, gentle kiss.

* * *

_The next morning_

Morning light sipped through the mansion windows and bird chirps greeted the friendly weather of the day cheerfully. As bright as the weather was, one certain room of the big mansion was doomed by gloominess.

"Ugh…my head hurts... as well as my whole body," Waver complained while rubbing his temples, and a groan could be heard from across the room. Alexander laughed. "You drank too much, boy."

"That bastard Gilgamesh… I'm going to kill him next time we meet for this," Lancer picked up an empty beer can, "making us clean all this mess, while there are so many useless butlers around," he stared intently at a nearby butler, making him gulp nervously.

"M-my apologies, Sir, but if we help you, Master Gilgamesh will fire us," he forced a weak smile.

"Bastard…"

Sighs resounded.

"Now now, let's just treat it as a morning exercise! Exercises are good, guys," Alexander grinned, seeming completely fresh and happy despite the fact that he was the one who drunk nearly half of the drinks last night. Cynical stares followed his attempt, and he only whistled it off.

Diarmuid was wiping off a small lake of liquid off the table when a thought struck his mind. He stopped his work and looked around, his eyes scanning the room. "Have you guys seen Saber around this morning?"

Silence consumed the room.

"Come to think about it…," Irisviel mumbled as everyone turned their heads, seeking the presence of their blonde companion. "Where did she go?"

As he scanned the room, Alexander's gaze landed on the fidgeting butler who stood at the corner of the room, and he called out. "Oi you, the one with glasses," he shouted. The referred butler gasped, looking back with a tremble. "Y-yes, Mister?"

"You do know something, do you? Speak."

He gulped nervously. "U-um... M-miss Saber was taken to the bedroom by Master Gilgamesh."

"WHAT?"

The butler squeaked at the loud surprised shouts and trembled even more.

"This is a dangerous situation," Lancer spoke out obviously, earning nods. "Based on Gilgamesh's personality, yes, indeed it is," Kirei agreed with a stern voice.

"We should get going," Kiritsugu stated. Alexander moved closer to the trembling butler and grabbed his collar, pulling him off the ground. "You, tell us where the room is."

The butler trembled even more and tears started to form in his eyes. "I-its at the end of this hallway b-but if you come M-master will—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the group stormed out of the room and ran down the hallway—nearly stomping onto the wall in the process—and Lancer kicked off the actually unlocked door.

"You bastard…! What did you do to—"

"Sssh!"

Lancer's word froze as he witnessed the scene in front of him, as well as the loud rustles of the group. A maid, standing by the bedside held a finger close to her lips, signaling them to be quiet. "You will wake them up," she said in a low tone.

There, a sleeping Saber, unharmed, lying on the bed covered in fury blanket. Next to her was Gilgamesh, also sound asleep on the cushion at the bedside, his head lumping on the bed in a peaceful sleep.

"…"

"Ah, we'll excuse ourselves, then," Diarmuid said finally, gesturing the group to leave in peace. With some protesting mumble and happy whistles, they hesitantly left the room.

Leaving the two kings, peaceful in their sleep.

* * *

-end-

* * *

A/N How was it? Hope you enjoyed it ^^

Feel free to critique, the more review the better to me! It kinda encourages me to write more, you see.

~Aisu


	2. Up

A/N :

This fic was supposed to be an oneshot, but my stupidity suddenly decided to appear and made me forgot to put a 'completed' mark for it. I know that because of my fatal fault, some people are waiting for a new chapter, and out of guilty and idea-appearance, I made this second chapter ^^ hope you'll like it!

The disclaimer and warnings haven't changed.

Summary :

But that little, shiny, golden, and standing thing was really annoying, so she was just… well, you know, getting rid of it.

* * *

Her head hurt.

For God's sake, it hurt like crazy. But she must open her eyes now, she thought. She didn't know why, but she just had to wake up.

Saber softly groaned as she forced her eyes to slide open, and it narrowed at the bright sunlight, adjusting her sight. She then found herself staring at a luxurious bedroom, blankheaded. As she looked around, she stopped her gaze at a certain blonde head; and after staring for a good second, her emerald eyes widened.

"Gilgamesh?"

Her shriek came out in a weak, sore voice. Where was she? Oh… yes, she was having a farewell party, with her friends. But where were them? And… why was she here?

Saber observed Gilgamesh's figure, and found out that he was actually sleeping soundly, beside _her_, in a sitting position. She was suspicious, of course, but after observing again, he was quite harmless to be let alone. Besides, she wouldn't be able to put on a good fight with such headache.

Out of observation, his sleeping face was peaceful and surprisingly quite angelic. The _ironic _thought sent her small chuckles, but she stopped for it made her spinning head spun harder painfully when she did so. His usually spiky, golden hair was let down, and it shimmered under the morning sunlight. Saber liked this appearance better, somehow. It lowered down his level of evil and conceited look.

But something between those gold locks caught her attention.

A piece of hair stood naughtily, looking conceited, and it seemed like it was challenging her in its own mini nasty aura. Saber narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore it.

She couldn't. It was too irritating.

So she hesitatingly mustered her courage and gently pressed the hair until it rested down, careful not to wake Gilgamesh. She'd love to annoy him later, but for now, she preferred looking at his sleeping facade better. _Wait… what? _Saber mentally slapped herself for thinking so.

A good few seconds passed and she was just going to go back to sleep when the little golden lock sprung back up again in full force.

Saber mentally jumped back at the small movement. What the heck? That hair was quite persistent. She sighed, and once again pressed it with her index finger until it rested down. She waited.

It sprung back up once again.

Saber's brow narrowed as she pressed the hair again, this time without gentleness or carefulness along.

Two seconds passed, and it sprung back up. _Again. _In her head, that little hair was mocking her. It was almost like a mini version of Gilgamesh, laughing merrily in his signature laugh.

Saber gritted her teeth and repeated her useless move. As time passed, her gentle presses turned into quick and not-so gentle presses; and the little nasty thing sprung back faster up each time it was rested down. Annoyance built up within Saber, and she could feel her blood boiling. Why was it so damn persistent?

Deciding this will be her last, final move, Saber mustered her strength and—unintentionally—whacked the little piece of hair with full force—along with Gilgamesh's head.

The hair didn't spring back up, to her victory. But unfortunately, a groan could be heard not long after.

"Wha—" Gilgamesh woke up wide eyed, rubbing his head. Saber stared back with a surprised, guilty look, her lips trembling to say something.

"What was that for?"

"U-uh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Is that how you treat me after all that work of carrying you here?"

"I'm really sorry! I was just—wait, you what?"

Saber stared at Gilgamesh with unbelieving look. Gilgamesh sighed. "I'll let that pass for now. But I believe that you deserve a punishment for that act just now."

Saber flinched. "A punishment? W-what do you mean?" Gilgamesh smirked as he climbed onto the bed. "S-stop right there! I don't want to serve any of the fights now, but if you resist—"

"Sssh."

Saber gasped and felt her cheek warming up when Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She could feel his scent—it was masculine, yet soothing—and he held her close and tight. "Due to your insolent act, you must serve to be my bolster for today. So you should be quiet and let me rest for a little while."

His mumbled was fading away and he quickly went back to sleep, leaving Saber rigid and red-faced. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, because for God's sake her head _still_ hurt like crazy.

Not long after, nothing but peaceful silence resounded.

* * *

A/N : Hope you liked it. This bunny plot kept bothering me during school time, and I couldn't help but to write it. I thought it was quite cute...

And one of the anon reviewers requested for a serious series, yes? I have a plot thought up, but incompleted yet. But I guess you can expect it for later~

I don't have any beta reader and English is not my first language, so I'll appreciate any comments or critiques about it.

Review and tell me what you think!

Ciao!

~Aisu


End file.
